Amor Mudo
by Stephie Cullen
Summary: Una mirada vale mas que mil palabras.. y mas cuando el amor de tu vida es sordomudo. TODOS HUMANOS E&B,A&J,R
1. Isabella Swan

**DECLAIMER: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la gran escritura Stephenie Meyer, a excepcion de algunos de mi invencion.**

**hOLA(: bien aqui me tienen de vuelta con una nueva historia que rondaba por mi desquiciada cabeza, y por fin tuve la oportunidad de plasmarla para ustedes, espero y la disfruten & sea de su agrado como mis otras historias ^^,**

* * *

(…)

**Carlisle POV**

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen-

-Buenos Días Sra. Connors-salude a la jefa de enfermeras.

-Esta bien, ya entendí Carlisle, nada de formalismos-rio, ya nos conocíamos de años por lo que sabia que no me gustaba que me llamaran de usted si no de tu.

-Gracias Eleonor-sonreí.

Tome la hoja de asistencias y firme donde me correspondía para iniciar mi día de trabajo en el Hospital. Mi trabajo en el hospital era algo que amaba, pero no tanto como a mi familia, mi esposa Esme y mis 3 hijos Emmett, Edward & Alice. Muchas veces mi trabajo era muy ajetreado y otras veces era tan tranquilo como el día de hoy, a pesar de que fuera viernes. Pero aun llevaba en mente lo que mi pequeña hija adolescente me había dicho hoy en la mañana antes de irse al colegio. Que el día de hoy conocería lo que cambiara nuestras vidas.

-¿Nada nuevo para el día de hoy?-pregunte. Ella tomo la hoja y las acomodo en el escritorio con las demás firmas de los doctores de turno.

-En realidad, hay una paciente que llego en la noche, el Dr. Vulturi la atendió, pero hoy temprano tuvo que salir el Dr. Por una emergencia Familiar-asentí.

-Descuida yo me encargo, solo dame su historial medico y será mi primera paciente del día-Eleonor me regalo una gran sonrisa, pues ella eran tan atenta con cada paciente que entraba y salida de este Hospital, sin duda ella amaba a su trabajo tanto como yo.

Me dio la tablilla con el historial medico, le di las gracias y me encamine hacia mi oficina en el hospital, para leer el historial medico.

**Nombre: **_Isabella Swan._

**Edad:** _16 años._

**Alergias:** _Ninguna._

**Hora de internación:** _22 hrs._

**Habitación: **_205_

Seguí leyendo el historial medico que mi compañero de trabajo, Aro, había escrito ayer en la noche, ya con mi bata de Dr. Puesta y me di cuenta que ella vino acompañada por una señora que no era ningún familiar de ella, sabia que no era de mi incumbencia pero era extraño que nadie de su familia acompañara a esta joven, y mucho menos que les hayan avisado a sus familiares. Salí de mi oficina, y antes de dirigirme a su habitación decidí volver con Eleonor.

-Eleonor-la llame.

-Si ¿Qué sucede Carlisle?-pregunto con su vista hacia la computadora, donde capturaba algunos datos.

-La joven de la habitación 205 ¿no vino acompañada de algún familiar?-cuestione.

-No, por lo que pude saber es que ella no tiene familia-asentí.

-Gracias-y ahora me dispuse a ir a la habitación 205.

Camine por los pasillos, hasta quedar frente a la habitación, toque levemente la puerta con mis nudillos, y escuche un leve _pase_.

Entre y divise a una joven de cabellos castaños y tez blanca, dormida sobre la cama del hospital con unas vendas en la cabeza, me gire hacia el sillón que había en una de las esquinas y vi a una señora de cabello gris, con grandes ojeras y mirada cansada.

-¿Doctor Vulturi?

-Buenos Días-salude a la dama-Soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen-me presente.

-Buenos Días Doctor, pensé que seria el Doctor Vulturi-se disculpo-Soy la Sra. Cooper.

-Descuide, pero lamentablemente el Doctor Vulturi, tuvo que salir por una emergencia pero atenderé a Isabella.

-Gracias-contesto sinceramente.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que paso con esta joven?-pregunte, tomado la muñeca de la joven que aun seguía en su sueño, para poder tomarle el pulso.

-Pues vera Doctor-comenzó a relatarme la Sra. Cooper-ayer por la noche que regresaba de la tienda, pude escuchar unos ruidos extraños, donde una joven se quejaba, en realidad me asuste y vi a esta joven forcejeando con un muchacho para que no le quitara sus pertenencias, el muchacho la golpeo con algo en la cabeza, y ella cayo al suelo, mientras el tipo hurgaba en su mochila, me asuste y pedí por ayuda, mi sobrino Mike, golpeo al muchacho ya que este quería abusar de ella…-la señora corto su relato, dándole una mirada de tristeza y pena a la joven. Me dispuse a revisar su cabeza y si es que tenía alguna contusión, pero nada grave pasaba con ella.

-No se preocupe, ella esta bien y por lo que veo, no fue nada grave-intente animarla.

-Es que el problema es Doctor, que ella no tiene familia, mi hermana vive a unas cuadras de un orfanato, y en varias ocasiones mi esposo y yo hacemos algunas donaciones ya que desafortunadamente no pudimos tener hijos, y esta joven pertenecía a ese orfanato, pero llega una edad en la que ya no los pueden mantener ahí, pero mas que nada ella me preocupa.

-¿Por qué le preocupa tanto la joven?-pregunte curioso.

-Es que ella es _sordomuda_ a causa de un accidente a escasos 2 años de edad donde sus padres perdieron la vida, eso lo supe por que tuve la ocasión de visitar el orfanato para adoptar un hijo y a ella la adopto una pareja, pero desconozco la razón por la que ella volviera a estar de nuevo en el orfanato-sin duda esta joven para su corta edad, de 16 años había tenido una vida dura, y no tenia a nadie que le brindara apoyo o cariño.

No tenía palabras para reconfortar a la señora y a mi mismo, ya que esta chica compartía la misma edad de mi hija Alice, pero no la misma suerte de compartir el amor y cariño de una familia.

-No se que pasara con ella, Dr.- rompió el silencio la Sra. Cooper-pues la verdad yo me mudare en estos días y no tengo la edad suficiente ni la salud para hacerme cargo de ella, en este instante mi esposo Henry bajo a la cafetería, para después irnos cuando le den el alta-acaricio los cabellos de la joven y se deshizo de algunos mechones que estaban en su rostro.

-No se preocupe, ya encontrare que hacer para que ella este bien-conteste.

-Gracias Dr. Cullen-sonrió.

-Por favor, dígame Carlisle-pedí-pero si no es mucha molestia, podría decirme ¿Cómo es que usted sabe como se llama ella?-pregunte, un tanto apenado.

-Pues, el haber sido maestra me sirvió de mucho, ya que ella fue mi alumna y le enseñe el lenguaje de sordomudos, debo decir que es una joven inteligente, aunque después desapareciera y no la viera por mucho tiempo ella me reconoció.

Me despedí de la Sra. Cooper y salí de la habitación. Me dirige a mi oficina y tome varios expedientes de algunos de mis pacientes, unos estaban por salir y otros llevaban días enteros dentro del hospital, pero todos me recibían con una sonrisa.

Toda la mañana estuve pensando en el asunto de Isabella, sabia que era una situación dura, pero aunque por muy duro que se viera el que la ayudara, no era imposible, pero sabia de alguien de quien me podría apoyar en la decisión que tenia en mente, así como sabia que no se negaría. Así que le marque a mi esposa Esme.

-_Hola amor_-saludo una vez que me contesto.

-Hola mi vida-salude-Cariño, ¿crees que podamos salir a comer a las 3pm?

-_Por supuesto amor, me encantaría_-me relajo un poco escuchar la voz de mi dulce esposa, pero aun así no me quitaba ese asunto de la cabeza, por lo que se me escapo un suspiro_-¿Sucede algo?-_pregunto.

-Si, es una paciente-respondí-pero me gustaría que habláramos en persona.

-_Claro amor, en un rato voy para allá y salimos._

-Perfecto-conteste.

-_Te amo, Carlisle_-sonreí, a veces parecíamos dos adolescentes.

-También, Te amo Esme-me dejo oír su bella sonrisa y colgamos.

Por fin llego la hora en que saldría a comer. Cinco minutos antes de que fuera mi cita con mi amada Esme, Eleonor me llamo por el teléfono.

-Si Eleonor-conteste.

-_Carlisle, tu esposa Esme esta aquí-_contesto, sonreí satisfecho.

-Hazla pasar por favor, Eleonor-

-_Enseguida, Carlisle_-

-Gracias-

Segundos después de haber colgado, mí amada Esme entro por la puerta y me levante de mi silla para recibirla con un dulce beso en los labios.

-Llegas antes-dije cuando nos separamos, me sonrió.

-Es que me preocupaste, cuando hablamos por teléfono-me reprendió.

-Lo lamento mi amor-acaricie la sueva piel de su mejilla con mi mano.

-Descuida, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto, a lo cual asentí. Ya no traía mi bata de medico y Salimos de mi oficina.

Firme la hoja de salida, que Eleonor ya tenía lista para mí, la firme y me dispuse a salir con mi esposa al restaurante el cual le había propuesto matrimonio hace 20 años. Una vez que llegamos me apresure a bajarme y abrirle la puerta a mi bella esposa.

-Gracias-dijo dándome un leve beso en los labios.

Entramos al restaurante, donde di mi nombre, pues desde temprano ya había hecho una reservación a nuestro nombre. El mesero nos dirigió a nuestra mesa, la cual era la misma donde le había pedido matrimonio. Retire la silla para que se sentara, y cuando lo hizo la acomode, para luego tomar mi lugar.

-Carlisle-se dio cuenta de todo-Mi amor ¿a que se debe todo esto', aun no es nuestro aniversario-me dijo.

-Lo se Esme, pero hay algo que quisiera compartir contigo-dije sinceramente y yendo directamente al asunto.

-Si lo se, de eso me doy cuenta, pero dime que pasa, me preocupas-No pude proseguir, por que el mesero llego para darnos la carta, Esme y yo nos apresuramos a pedir lo primero que vimos en el menú, para poder hablar tranquilamente. Una vez que se fue el mesero con nuestra orden, comencé a hablar.

-Veras Esme, ayer por la noche al hospital llego una joven de la misma edad que nuestra Alice-Esme me prestaba toda la atención-Aro la atendió, pero tuvo una emergencia familiar por lo que decidí, atenderla yo mismo.

Comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado, lo que pude investigar, seguí hablando aun cuando nos trajeron nuestra comida, y ni ella ni yo dejamos de prestarnos atención. Y como ya sabia, la historia de esa joven conmovió tanto a mi dulce Esme como a mí.

-¿Entonces esta sola?-pregunto una vez que termine.

-Por el momento, la Sra. Cooper esta al tanto de ella, pero si cariño, ella esta sola-conteste.

Ya habíamos _"terminado"_ nuestra comida, pues el estar tan adentrados en la platica y preocupados por esta joven Isabella, el apetito se nos fue a ambos. Mi dulce Esme, miraba hacia otro lado, y tome su mano, por lo que ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí, me di cuenta que tenia los ojos llenos de preocupación e instinto maternal.

-Carlisle debemos hacer algo por ella-eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar para poder decirle lo que tenia en mente, sabia que mi Esme, tendría un gran corazón respecto a esta situación.

-Lo se Amor-seguí acariciando su delicada mano.

-Es solo una niña, tiene la misma edad que nuestra Alice-y unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos color miel de mi linda Esme.

-Si amor lo se, por eso te traje aquí para decirte lo único que se me puso ocurrir para poder ayudarla-ahora sabia que no se negaría.

-Hay que adoptarla-dijo mi dulce esposa, como leyéndome la mente.

Asentí, ante las palabras de mi esposa, y me sentía sumamente contento y orgulloso del gran amor de mi esposa por los demás, el saber que haríamos los tramites para adoptarla y darle un mejor tratamiento en el hospital, me hacia sentirme feliz como cuando mi esposa me dijo la primera vez que seriamos padres, y con cada uno de nuestro hijos o cuando me dijo el si cuando le pedí matrimonio.

-Te amo Esme-bese el dorso de su mano.

-Te amo Carlisle-sonrio.

(...)

* * *

**Bien alli quedo el primer capitulo de mi historia, fuee interesante escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Carlisle, pero descuiden no toda la historia la contara el, cada personaje tendra el microfono para quee vayan contando la historia desde su punto de vista y comprendar mejor la historia(:**

**okk aclaro: por ahora la historia sera T pero despues la cambiare a raiting M, no por que vaya haber lemons o algo por el estilo si no por ciertas escenas y sucesos que podran pasar(:**

**cdnsee!**

**PlEASE dejenme un review...para saber si le continuo o que rollo con la historia ;)**

**~ciaO~**


	2. La Noticia

**hOla de nuevo(:**

**ando por aqui dejandoles este capitulo, ya que por peticion de varias chicas, le continuaree... a lo mejor esta cortito pero poes lee continuee, descuiden para el proximoo me inspiraree(;**

* * *

(...)

** La Noticia**

.

.

.

.

.

**Alice POV**

Hoy en la mañana al despertar, tenía el presentimiento que este seria el día en que nuestras vidas cambiarían completamente. Además estaba emocionada ya que hoy era viernes, pronto serian nuestras vacaciones de primavera y con esto el baile de primavera cada vez estaba mas cerca.

Este día se me estaba pasando muy rápido y no veía la hora para llegar a casa y esperar a que mis padres me dieran la noticia que tanto ansiaba, no sabia de que trataba pero algo estaba por unirnos mas como familia, no es que estuviéramos desunidos pero con mis hermanos en la universidad, yo estaba un tanto olvidada por ellos, sobretodo un poquito mas de mi hermanote mayor Emmett, el tiene 20 años, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con su novia Rosalie, de 19 años pero ella & yo éramos muy amigas. Edward de 18 años, con su novia Tanya, esa si que no era para nada de mi agrado, mucho menos mi amiga. Además de ellos, se encontraba el hermano menor de Rosalie, Jasper Hale, el era todo un caballero y un chico muy apuesto, además solo era un año mayor que yo, el tenia 17, pero por favor que son 365 días de diferencia, nada ¿verdad?

Camine por los pasillos de mi escuela para llegar a mi casillero y guardar unos útiles.

-Buenos días Alice-una voz con acento sureño saludo a mis espaldas, y no se tenia que ser adivina para saber de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días Jasper-lo salude, girándome hacia el.

-¿Qué tal ha estado tu mañana?-pregunto amablemente.

-Bien, pero ya no aguanto por irme a casa-el rio ante mi repentina hiperactividad.

-¿Por qué? Si se puede saber-con Jasper era muy fácil hablar de mis presentimientos o visiones como le diría yo, ya que yo le agradaba como fuera, sin duda el era mi chico ideal, aunque me este haciendo esperar mucho.

-Pues, desde que me levante hoy en la mañana tuve el presentimiento que algo en el trabajo de mi papa, algo cambiara por completo nuestras vidas-Jasper me miraba con mucha atención, pues mis presentimientos siempre le atraían de cierta forma.

El hizo ademan de caminar juntos hacia la cafetería y así lo hice. Comenzamos a caminar y el me extendió su brazo como el caballero que era. Desde mi casillero hasta la cafetería me presto toda la atención que pudo. Además, al llegar a las puertas de la cafetería me abrió la puerta dejándome a mí pasar primero, y nuevamente me tendió su brazo y gustosa lo tome. No se como, pero para mi, sentía que estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja, quedando todo y todos en segundo plano. Cuando ya íbamos hacer fila para tomar nuestra comida me pregunto.

-¿Y crees que ese cambio será para bien o para mal?-a veces sentía que el único que me comprendía respecto a mi habilidad era el.

-Estoy 99% segura que para bien-decidí tomar una rica ensalada que había y un jugo de manzana.

-¿Y que paso con el 1%?-pregunto un tanto divertido.

-Pues, dudo en ello, ciento que al principio será algo complicado pero si sabemos manejarlo bien, será bueno-me regalo una sonrisa sincera y antes de irse con sus amigos me dijo.

-Pues espero que ese 1% no dure por mucho, no me gustaría verte triste-con esto el se marcho, no sin antes regalarme otra sonrisa.

Mi corazón estaba dando grandes saltitos por las bellísimas palabras de Jasper, y por mucho que lo creyera sentía mis mejillas con un pequeño rubor rojo. Tome mi bandeja y antes de caminar y buscar a mis amigas ellas me hablaban.

-¡Alice por aquí!-sonreí al verlas y camine hasta ellas.

Me senté y claro me empezaron a preguntar de que había hablado con Jasper y esas cosas, además mi mejor amiga Gaby, me decía que Jasper y yo hacíamos una linda pareja, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Solo esperaba que no fuera por mucho mas tiempo, antes de que seamos mas que amigos.

.

.

.

Al término de las clases, casi Salí corriendo hacia mi porche amarillo, un regalo de mi papa por mis 16, ese auto era mi adoración.

-Adiós Alie-se despidió mi amiga Gaby.

-Adiós Gaby-subí a mi auto y arranque para mi casa.

Cuando por fin llegue a casa, eran pasadas de las 3 de la tarde. Baje del auto y frente a la casa, se encontraba el Jeep de Emmett & el volvo de Edward. Mis hermanos ya se encontraban en casa. Subí los pequeños escalones que había en el pórtico y abrí la puerta. Al parecer mis hermanos estaban viendo algún juego de futbol americano en la sala, ya que el ruido de la tele era lo único que se escuchaba. Deje las llaves de mi auto sobre la mesita que había a un lado de la puerta, me vi y acomode mi cabello frente al espejo.

-Alto ahí pequeña duende-una gran voz se hizo resonar por toda la casa. Sabía que esa voz solo tenía un gran dueño. A penas iba a reclamarle por haberme llamado duende cuando me elevo por los aires dándome uno de sus grandes abrazos de oso.

-Emmett, cuidado la asfixias-intente ver a mi hermano Edward, pero las constantes vueltas que Emmett me daba solo veía pequeños borrones de este.

-Jajaja Emmett bájame-grite riéndome.

Me hizo caso y me bajo, pero ¡Oh dios! Todo me daba vueltas, y al parecer Emmett estaba más que mareado.

-Woow Eddie ¿desde cuando tienes un gemelo?-reí, Emmett podría ser un chico musculoso y parecer que en cualquier momento te aplastaría con su gran cuerpo, pero lo cierto es, que el era mentalmente un niño pequeño. Edward rodo los ojos ante el comentario de Emmett.

-Lo tengo desde que mi hermano mayor, se convirtió en un niño pequeño-bromeo, aventándole un cojín del sillón, pero por lo mareado que estaba Emmett este se cayo al suelo, Edward & yo, estallamos en carcajadas.

-¡Cielos Emm, si así te ves cuando das unas insignificantes vueltas! ¿Cómo te veras todo ebrio?-dije, lo cual hizo que Edward se riera mas. Sin duda, pasar tiempo con mis hermanos era un poco más divertido que ir de compras, bueno si era más divertido, pero no se los diría.

Emmett, al no poder pararse por estar muy mareado y ver que Edward & yo no parábamos de reír, nos hizo una seña muy obscena, pero no nos importo, así que nos reímos mas.

-¡Ay!-me queje por tanto reírme-¡Emmett, deja de ser tu para poder dejarme de reír!

Tanto había estado riendo que sentía que mi estomago estallaría, y olvide lo que en realidad me interesaba.

-Oigan ¿Papá & mamá no están?-les pregunte, una vez que dejamos de reírnos, y Edward ayudaba a Emmett para levantarse.

-Mamá hablo antes de que llegaras, y no quería que saliéramos hasta que llegaran ellos, porque necesitan hablar con nosotros 3-comento Edward sin mucha importancia.

-¡Rayos!-se quejo Emmett-yo tenia planeado salir con Rose.

-¿Y no dijo de que querían hablarnos?-pregunte ansiosa, ya quería saber, estaba segura que lo que nos querían decir era mi presentimiento de la mañana, pero no estaba segura.

-No-contesto Edward-¿Acaso tu sabes algo?-me miro interrogativo, yo solo pude sonreír inocentemente.

-Peque si tu sabes algo, dinos bueno solo a mi a Eddie no, que no ves que yo saldré con Rose-pidió Emmett, con carita de perrito.

-Pues es que no estoy segura-comente algo frustrada, ya quería saber de que trataba.

-Pues suéltalo-rio Emmett. Caminamos hasta la sala, donde Emmett se sentó en el suelo, Edward & yo en el mismo sillón.

-Desde hoy en la mañana, tuve un presentimiento de que algo nuevo cambiara nuestras vidas-Emmett con mi comentario se quedo pensando, Edward solo me miraba interrogativo, pero la verdad ahora no estaba tan segura. Nos quedamos por mas minutos cada quien perdido en su mundo.

-Pero que pensativos están mis niños-la voz de mi madre hablo a nuestras espaldas. Nos giramos para encontrarnos con unos muy sonrientes padres.

-Hola mamá-salude, yendo hasta ella. La abrace a ella y luego a mi padre.

-Hola mamá, papá-dijeron al unisonó mis hermanos.

-Papá ¿ya puedes decirnos lo que tienen que decirnos?-le hable al oído a mi papá, pero sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Alice, la paciencia es la clave para todo-me hizo una seña para que me fuera a sentar nuevamente al sillón. Le hice un pucherito pero aun así se aguanto las ganas de decirme.

Mis hermanos se sentaron a cada lado de mi y nuestros padres en el sillón de enfrente a nosotros.

-Hijos-hablo nuestro padre-Su madre y yo queremos darles una noticia-sonreí, yo estaba mas emocionada, Emmett estaba ansioso y Edward un poco indiferente al asunto-Antes que todo, es una decisión que ya tomamos su madre & yo, pero queríamos ver que piensan al respecto.

-Vamos papá, deja el suspenso para las películas, dinos que pasa-reprimí una risa ya que al parecer Emmett estaba mas que nervioso o algo así. Mi papá negó con la cabeza, pero reteniendo una sonrisa.

-Hijos lo que su padre quiere decir es que vamos a tener una nueva integrante en la familia-yo creo que la cara de nosotros tres era de foto, al parecer de tres chicos que bajan por primera vez de una gran montaña rusa, poco a poco en mi se fue haciendo una sonrisa, a lo cual mi mamá me sonrió mas, mire a mis hermanos, Edward no sabia ni que cara poner y Emmett, tenia una cara de sorpresa, luego miedo y después duda.

-¿MAMÁ ESTAS EMBARAZADA?-casi grito Emmett, la verdad eso no lo había considerado, pero algo me decía que tenía que ver con adopción. Edward miro a Emmett como si tuviera monos en la cara, pero luego retomo la idea y se giro a mi madre, para saber su respuesta. Pero antes de que mis padres hablaran, Emmett intervino- Papá que pícaro, pero no creen que ya están grandecitos como para cuidarse-mi mama se sonrojo pero no mas que mi padre, yo no pude mas y me solté a reír, Edward por algún motivo se sonrojo, pero se rio. Y Emmett no le hayo chiste alguno pues no se rio, al parecer lo decía enserio.

-Emmett-hablo mi padre-Esme tu madre, no esta embarazada, y jovencito ¿que manera de hablarnos es esa?-Emmett, esta vez se a peno y bajo la mirada, parecía un lindo cachorrito regañado, pero es que solo a alguien como Emmett se le ocurre semejante cosa.

-Papá ¿Entonces que quieren decir con que tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia?-Edward aun seguía sin entender al igual que Emmett, pero yo ya sabia de que trataba.

-Hijos, estamos realizando un tramite de adopción-mi madre, estaba mas que contenta, se veía que de corazón quería adoptar, pero es que mi madre tenia mucho cariño que dar, ahora la pregunta era ¿es niño o niña?, no estaría nada mal en tener una linda hermanita.

-¿Niño o Niña?-no pude aguantar mas mi duda, mis hermanos estaban ansiosos en saber las respuesta.

-Una señorita-contesto mi padre.

-¡Hay no ella será un mini doble de la duende!-se quejo Emmett, lo mire con mis ojos entre cerrados y le saque la lengua.

-Emmett-le llamo la atención mi padre-lo que quiero decir es que es una adolescente, tiene la misma edad que Alice-Nuevamente, nos quedamos con las bocas abiertas, no tenia pensado eso, una adolescente y de mi misma edad, eso seria maravilloso, tener una compañera de compras, vestirnos iguales tal vez, ¡que emoción! Pero por que una adolescente, tengo entendido que cuando se adopta es cuando se es pequeñito.

-¿Por qué una adolescente?-por la pregunta de Edward, se notaba que no era de su agrado la noticia, pero ya nada se podía hacer, pues mi padre había dejado muy en claro que era una decisión tomada, solo nos estaban informando.

-Veras Edward, es una paciente mía, llego anoche al hospital y yo no la atendí, fue mi colega Aro Vulturi, pero esta paciente no tiene a nadie…-mi padre no continuo porque mama lo interrumpió.

-Ella es huérfana desde los 2 años, además ella es…sordomuda-Woow eso tampoco me lo esperaba, eso cambiaba mucho las cosas, pero si mis padres querían adoptarla, es porque verdaderamente ella necesitaba una familia, y que mejor familia que la nuestra.

-Worales-Emmett fue el primero en romper el silencio-bueno, por lo visto hay que aprender lenguaje de sordomudos.

Ante la respuesta inesperada de mi hermano, mis padres y yo sonreímos, todos nos giramos ante Edward, que no había dicho nada.

-Que sea bienvenida-sonrió pero sin muchas ganas, pero al menos no estaba en desacuerdo.

Ahora no solo seriamos 5 integrantes en esta familia, no seriamos un número impar, no mas, ahora seriamos 6 un gran número par.

**Edward POV**

La noticia que nos dieron nuestros padres no me la esperaba, pero los conocía demasiado bien y sabía el gran corazón que tenían como para dejar a alguien desamparado y sin ayudo, si es que estaba en sus manos cambiar las cosas. En realidad no me molestaba, mucho la idea, aunque no me haya emocionado mucho como Alice o apoyado como Emmett, pero la verdad el que alguien nuevo llegue, seria un gran cambio, además de que lamentablemente era sordomuda. Todos a excepción de mi padre y yo, sabíamos ese lenguaje, pues en mi infancia, a los 8años, tuve un compañero en mi salón que era sordomudo, y para no hacerlo menos, nuestra maestra nos enseño el lenguaje y poder comunicarnos nosotros con el y el con nosotros.

-Edward ¿tu ya te lo sabes?-me pregunto Alice, ya que desde el comentario de Emmett, mi padre les empezó a enseñar el abecedario y algunas frases con señas. Pero, Emmett & Alice estaban teniendo unas dificultades para pasar de la F, asentí.

-Yo se hablar a señas de sordomudos-respondí.

-Pues yo solo se me una seña-dijo Emmett, mientras me enseñaba su dedo medio. Rodé los ojos, la verdad dudaba que Emmett fuera un buen ejemplo para… ¿Y como se llamaba la chica?

-Papá, ¿Cómo se llama ella?-mi padre se giro a verme, ya que le enseñaba a mi madre como decir "Bienvenida a la Familia".

-Isabella Swan-contesto, era un nombre muy hermoso, de época.

"Mañana iremos a visitarla, ¿nos quieren acompañar?" mi padre hizo las señas con sus manos, para ver si le entendían.

"Si, cuenten conmigo" le respondí a señas.

-No es justo, Eddie y papa ya se lo saben y nos presumen-se quejo Emmett, haciendo que todos riéramos, incluso el.

-Bueno, para nosotros será algo complicado al principio pero si seguimos practicando podremos hacerlo mas fluidamente-lo reconforto nuestra madre.

-¿Y donde dormirá ella?-pregunto Alice.

-No lo había pensado-comento Esme-Pero supongo que en el cuarto de huéspedes al lado de Edward.

-Genial, así para poder ir y decorar su nuevo cuarto-Alice daba unos cuantos saltos en su lugar, así que la "pequeña clase" termino y ella & Esme se fueron al cuarto de huéspedes para poder decorarlo para Isabella.

-¿Y como te siente papá, pronto serás padre de una chica?-pregunto Emmett.

-La verdad hijos, me siento como si nuevamente me acabaran de dar la noticia que voy hacer padre, pero debo mencionar que tendremos otra chica en la familia, así que una damisela mas que querer y proteger-en su rostro se miraba una nota de preocupación, algo había.

-Bueno eso me da a entender, más admiradores que ahuyentar-rio Emmett y nosotros también.

-Bueno chicos, que les parece si vamos a ayudar aquellas mujeres, por que conociéndolas querrán mover todos los muebles-comento papá.

-Algo de ejercicio no le vendría mal a Emmett-comente.

-Oye estoy en mejor forma que tu, flacucho-dijo mostrando sus músculos, negué con la cabeza, pero que se creía si yo al igual que el hacia pesas, no tendría los mismos músculos que el pero si estaba en forma.

Subimos las escaleras, hasta llegar al futuro cuarto de Isabella. Y efectivamente, mi madre & Alice ya estaban queriendo mover todos los muebles, así que nos pusimos manos a la obra para ayudarles, aunque nos hacían mover todos los muebles a todos lados, terminaban dejándolos donde estaban en un principio. Nos tomo mas de la cuenta el arreglar el cuarto, que Emmett opto por pedir unas pizzas para la cena. Minutos después de haberla pedido el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Yo voy-pidió Emmett, cuando ya corría por el pasillo.

-Bajemos antes de que el mastodonte se las acabe-sugirió Alice.

Cenamos, en familia, sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Isabella, riendo de los comentarios de Emmett, hasta que Alice pidió saber todo acerca de Isabella. Escuchamos con suma atención lo poco que conocía Carlisle de ella, y lo mal que la a pasado toda su vida, pero ahora su vida y la nuestra estaban por cambiar. Mamá, aunque ya conocía la historia no pudo retener unas cuantas lagrimas, y Alice hacer varios pucheritos, en cambio Emmett & yo, solo sentir pena por ella, pero no lastima.

Después de acabar con las pizzas, pero sobre todo Emmett, decidimos irnos cada quien a su habitación para descansar e ir mañana temprano conocer a nuestra nueva hermana.

.

.

.

(…)

* * *

**^^, jaja la actitud de Emmett me dio mucha risaa, y eso lo escribi por peticion de...**

**_LotieBOOM : _****graciaas nenaa por la ideaa, si teniaa algo en mentee pero tu review mee lo dejoo mas claro(;**

**Bienn, espero qee les hayaa gustadoo y nadaa me hariaa mas feliz qe veer muchos reviews con ideas, comentarios, sugerenciaas o de perdiss un actualiza prontoo XDD...buenoo cdnsee!... Besoos & Abrazoss frios al estilo CULLEN**

**Ciao~**


	3. Bienvenida

**HOla chicaas, aki les dejoo un nuevo capi en mi historiaa, y lamento si esta muy corto o las deja picadas...tenia la intencion de hacerlo mas largo pero no pudee...abajo les explico porkee u.u...disfrutenlO**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 3 Bienvenida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Esta mañana, me levante temprano pues mi amada hermana Alice, estaba haciendo mucho ruido desde muy temprano. Levante de la cama, solo traía los pantalones de mi pijama. Salí de mi cuarto hasta el cuarto que seria para Isabella. Me asome por este y vi montones de ropa en la cama, y varias bolsas de compras. Dentro del armario vi una pequeña figurita, colgando muchos conjuntos de ropa.

-¿Alice que rayos estas haciendo?-mire la hora del reloj de mesa y eran las 8:30 de la mañana.

-Bueno, quería ordenar la ropa de Isabella-comento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, desde adentro del armario.

-¿La ropa de Isabella?-cuestione-¿O querrás decir la ropa que le compraste?-¿a que hora fue de compras, para alcanzar a comprar todo esto?, no cabía duda que Alice era una compradora compulsiva.

-No importa, pero al menos ya tiene la ropa del mes-rodé los ojos, pobre chica, una hermana loca por las compras no se la deseaba a nadie-Yo creo que deberías ir a darte una ducha, o se nos hará tarde-preferí no replicarle o me saldría peor, así que me dirigí a mi habitación para darme una ducha.

Una vez que acabe mi ducha, sobre mi cama estaba mi ropa con una notita, por la letra sabia que fue obra de Alice.

_Vístete con esto hermanito, ponte guapo y __apúrate__._

_Alice C._

Mi hermana no tenia remedio, eran unos jeans desgastados y una camisa verde esmeralda, la cual me remangue hasta los codos, intente peinar me desordenado cabello, pero era caso perdido, así que lo deje como de costumbre. Me puse mis vans*** negros (N/A: una marca de tenis, que por cierto están geniales)** y Salí de la habitación. Cuando iba a bajar por las escaleras, mi hermano Emmett me alcanzo.

-Por lo visto Alice eligió tu ropa también-me gire para responderle, pero al ver su ropa y que llevaba una playera verde esmeralda, obtuve mi respuesta.

-Si, que casualidad que vayamos todos de verde, ¿no crees?-comente un poco mas fuerte, ya que vi que Alice venia saliendo de su habitación un vestido de tirantes, hasta la rodilla, color verde.

-Woow, que bien se ven de verde-sonrió inocentemente.

Los tres bajamos las escaleras, para encontrarnos con nuestros padres esperándonos en la puerta, igual vestidos de verde, mi madre lucia preciosa con una blusa de tirantes gruesos verde esmeralda, y unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos, y mi padre una camisa verde esmeralda y pantalones de mezclilla oscuros.

-¡Que guapos mis niños!-comento mi madre, dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto mi padre, todos asentimos y salimos a la cochera, mis padres y Alice se irían en el mercedes negro de Carlisle, Emmett en su jeep ya que después pasaría por su novia Rosalie, y yo en mi volvo plateado.

-Toma-me tendió Alice una bolsa con ropa y accesorios adentro-¿Puedes guardarlo en tu maletera?-pregunto.

-Pero, ¿para que es esto?-la cuestione.

-Es algo de ropa para Isabella, no permitiré que salga como cualquier otro paciente, debe salir como toda una Cullen-examine la bolsa y traía un lindo vestido sstraple verde esmeralda, con unas sandalias de bailarina blancas y varios accesorios.

-¿No crees que exageras?-ella negó con la cabeza, y con la mano se despidió para subirse al auto de papá.

En el asiento trasero coloque la bolsa que me dio Alice, cerré la puerta y me subí por el lado del piloto, encendí mi auto y una vez que arranco mi padre, arranque detrás de el. Anoche había estado soñando en ¿como es que seria Isabella? ¿Cómo es que se llevaría con la familia? O si ella estaría a gusto de ser nuevamente adoptada, este fin de semana tendría tiempo para conocerla un poco, pues mi novia Tanya había salido de la ciudad, cosa que alegro a mi hermana, ya que desde que se conocen nunca se han agradado.

Llegamos al hospital y nos estacionamos cerca de la entrada, mis padres y Alice se bajaron del auto, Alice prácticamente iba saltando, así que me baje del auto, Emmett me alcanzo.

-¿No te dan nervios de cómo será?-pregunto.

-No, ¿Por qué tendría que darme nervios?-era algo extraño que Emmett estuviera nervioso.

-Pues, no lo se, oye es una chica que no ha tenido una vida fácil y por lo que tengo entendido aun no le han dicho que nuestra familia la adopto, solo tengo miedo que no le caiga la idea de vivir con unos extraños y que a mamá, papá & Alice se sientan mal-la verdad no lo había pensado, pero no tenia ella por que temer, de ahora en adelante nosotros seriamos su nueva familia.

Entramos al hospital, donde una enfermera detrás del mostrador nos saludo amablemente, al parecer una compañera de mi padre.

-Buenos días Carlisle-saludo.

-Buenos días Eleonor-saludo mi padre.

-Ella despertó desde muy temprano-su sonrisa se apago, al parecer a la señora Eleonor sabia algo que nosotros no. La cara de mis padres y de todos fue de preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo Eleonor?-pregunto mi madre.

-Bueno es que, últimamente ha tenido pesadillas, no ha querido dormir ni que le administren algún calmante, y hace unos minutos la Sra. Cooper le dio la noticia de que ustedes la adoptaran, y la pobrecita tiene más miedo-comento con tristeza, mi madre miro a mi padre con preocupación y tristeza en los ojos.

-Bien, seria bueno que vaya hablar con ella-comento mi padre.

-Amor, seria mejor que vayamos, ambos-opino mi madre. Mi padre solo asintió, decidimos que nosotros tres estaríamos en la sala de espera. Tomamos el elevador en donde los cinco estábamos en un silencio sepulcral.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones que había disponibles, ninguno de los tres quiso hablar, por muy raro que lo viera o quisiera Emmett había tenido razón, pues el saber que una familia de desconocidos estaban ansiosos por verte y llevarte a su hogar, digo ¿a quien no le asustaría tremenda noticia?

Decidí levantarme e ir por algo de tomar a la cafetería, les pregunte a mis hermanos si querían algo, y quisieron acompañarme por algo de tomar. Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital y usamos nuevamente el elevador para ir al primer piso, donde varios doctores y enfermeras nos saludaban por ser hijos del Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Alice & Emmett quisieron un cappuccino, yo solo quise una botella de agua, les dije que los estaría de nuevo en la sala de espera, ellos solo asintieron y Salí de ahí. Seguí caminando por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar al elevador, me adentre a este y pulse el botón del tercer piso. Las puertas de metal se cerraron frente a mi, y solo se escuchaba una relajante y típica música de elevador, estas se volvieron abrir cuando me encontraba en el segundo piso, segundos de que se abrieran las puertas metálicas del elevador, una joven de tez blanca, cabello que caía por su espalda en pequeños caireles castaños, de bellos ojos color chocolate y con la bata de que comúnmente usaban los pacientes del hospital, camino, bueno casi corrió hasta el elevador, las puertas nuevamente estaban cerrándose, pero un impulso en mi, me hizo abrirlas de nuevo para dejarla pasar.

Entro, con la respiración agitada, y con varios cabellos castaños adheridos a sus mejillas sonrojadas, por el sudor, sus labios estaban ligeramente entre abiertos, por su respiración irregular. Al percatarse de que solo íbamos ella y yo, sus ojos se llenaron de miedo, pavor, horror, no sabía exactamente que le pasaba, pero presiono todos los botones con la intención de que las puertas nuevamente se abrieran, varias lágrimas caían por su rostro, por el miedo que yo le estaba causando. Intente acercarme a ella y detenerla, pero se asusto mas, al grado de casi gritar.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño-intente calmarla, pero ella aun tenia su mirada de miedo-De verdad no te hare nada, solo espera que se abran nuevamente las puertas y yo me salgo-pero sabia que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella por lo visto era una paciente aquí, por algo estaba aquí.

No pareció escucharme, o intento no escucharme ya que presiono el botón de stop, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe, haciéndonos a los dos caer directamente al suelo. Caí de rodillas y sobre mis manos, y ella igual cayo de rodillas. Ambos nos miramos, esperando alguna reacción del otro, pero ella no se movía o hacia algún ruido, me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos color chocolates, que a pesar de mostrar miedo puro, se veía hermosa. Hice ademan de levantarme, y ella retrocedió por miedo a que la tocara, levante mis manos en ademan de paz, empecé a caminar hasta ella, ella se levanto de golpe, no tenia la intención de tocarla o hacerle algo para que se asustara, solo quería presionar el botón de _go_ para hacer andar de nuevo el elevador, seguí acercándome sigilosamente, y ella con su rostro lleno de miedo iba retrocediendo, hasta llegar a topar con la pared del elevador, me partió el corazón cuando cerro los ojos y varias lagrimas escapaban de estos a pesar de tenerlos cerrados, extendí mi dedo para presionar el botón verde y hacerlo andar de nuevo. Ella por la duda, volvió abrir sus ojos y me miro fijamente interrogativa pero dudosa. El elevador volvió a la vida, haciéndonos dar un brinco, pocos segundos después las puertas se volvieron abrir. Muy a mi pesar, deje el elevador, pero es que ella conmovió algo en mi, que me daba dolor dejarla ahí frágil, asustada y llena de lagrimas.

-Ves te dije que no te haría nada-y salí del elevador, ella aun me miraba con los ojos dudosos y las puertas del elevador se volvieron a cerrar.

Me encamine de nuevo hasta la sala de espera, pero en mi mente aun seguía la imagen de esa joven castaña, pero es que como no pensar en ella, si era muy hermosa. Pero la duda, del saber por que su miedo o sus lagrimas, seguía en mi, sobretodo el no haber escuchado su voz, simplemente parecía un _ángel_.

Llegue a la sala de espera, donde mis hermanos ya se encontraban sentados, con sus cappuccinos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Emmett.

-Lo siento-me disculpe-es solo que el elevador tuvo varios problemas-y en efecto no era del todo mentira.

-Si lo se, Alice & yo tuvimos que usar las escaleras, ¡Dios! Que pesado, eran un chin…muchas-se corto cuando mi padre venia a nosotros, Alice solo reprimió una risa, al igual que yo.

-¿Ya podemos verla?-pregunto Alice, antes que habláramos.

-En un momento, solo se cambiara-dijo mi padre un tanto serio.

-Oh, Edward dame las llaves de tu auto para ir por la ropa de Isabella-dijo Alice. Saque las llaves de mi volvo del pantalón y se las di.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte, una vez que Alice se había ido.

-Los que pasa, es que cuando su madre y yo entramos a la habitación, Isabella no estaba, la Sra. Cooper, dijo que solo se descuido unos segundos y ella salió de la habitación-Nos miro a Emmett y a mi, la pobre debió haberse asustado tanto como para haber salido corriendo de su…Espera ¿Podría ser la misma que estuvo conmigo en el elevador? ¿No, no lo creo? Pero ¿Y si?

-Descuida papá, es normal que la pobre se asuste-comento Emmett, mi padre solo asintió. Y antes de que dijéramos otra palabra Alice ya traía la ropa de Isabella en las manos.

-Bien aquí esta-extendió Alice el vestido verde esmeralda-algo arrugado ya que Edward no supo doblarlo como debía, pero llegando a casa, se lo cambiara-rodé los ojos, mi padre solo sonrió y tomo con cuidado el vestido de Isabella.

-Oye no juegues a la muñeca Isabella, si no quieres que ella salga corriendo-comento Emmett, a lo cual le di un codazo en las costillas para que se callara.

-¿Papá puedo pasar a conocerla y ayudarla a cambiarse?-pidió Alice con cara de borreguito, hasta para mi se me hizo irresistible negársele, por lo que mi padre, sonrió y le tendió el brazo para que fueran juntos.

-Genial, denle preferencia las duendes-se quejo Emmett, a lo cual Alice solo se giro para sacarle la lengua como niña chiquita, me reí, esos dos serian mal ejemplo para Isabella, cuando me gire hacia Emmett el aun le sacaba la lengua.

-Emm, pareces un crio cuando haces eso-lo moleste.

-Oye no es justo, será mi hermana tanto como de Alice-volvió a quejarse, reí negando con la cabeza y me senté nuevamente en uno de los sillones.

_10 minutos después…_

Estuvimos por varios minutos mas ahí sentados esperando a que salieran de la habitación de Isabella, las ansias de ver si era la misma chica del elevador, me estaban matando por dentro, eran unas ansias que no podía parar en mi y hasta llegue a olvidarme de que yo tenia una novia a la cual le era _fiel_. Pero el saber si era ella o no, no podía aguantar más.

-¿Cuánto mas deben estar ahí adentro? Muero de hambre, hermano-pregunto Emmett tan desesperado como yo.

-No lo se-me pare de mi asiento.

-Ni que fueran a un desfile de modas o algo parecido-aventó Emmett la revista que ya había visto un millón de veces mientras esperábamos.

-Parece que no conoces a Alice-comente, pero este día Emmett estaba teniendo mucha razón con respecto a Isabella.

Emmett se pare frente a mí.

-Si no salen en un minuto mas, entrare por ellos, para poder salir de aquí e ir a comer-me amenazo.

-Tranquilo Emmett, no tienes por que entrar por nosotros ya estamos aquí-hablo mi padre a espaldas de Emmett.

-Genial, ya era hora, moría de hambre, ya casi salgo a que me atropellen e internarme aquí para comer aunque sea algo de la cafetería-dramatizo Emmett, lo cual todos reímos, a veces podía ser muy…Emmett.

-Chicos-hablo nuestra madre-Quiero presentarles a su nueva hermana…Isabella-todos giramos, bueno en especialmente Emmett & yo, a ver a la chica que venia del brazo de nuestra madre Esme, mi corazón se detuvo, era ella, el vestido se acentuaba perfectamente a su figura, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta, pero aun caía en cascada por sobre su hombro. Ella me miraba fijamente, en sus ojos había algo que no supe descifrar, tal vez me reconocía como yo a ella.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta de por que ella no me dijo ni un gracias o por que no me llego a prestar atención, simplemente ella no escuchaba, era _sordomuda_.

Nos miramos por tiempo indefinido, no supe que fue lo que dijeron mis padres o mis hermanos. Hasta que ella misma rompió nuestro contacto visual.

"Isabella, ellos también son mis hijos" señalo mi padre, para que ella le entendiera "el es Emmett" apunto a mi hermano "y el es Edward" nuevamente sus ojos se posaron en mi, y los míos siempre permanecieron en ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, quise darle la bienvenida.

"Bienvenida Isabella" tal vez aun seguía alucinando o tal vez no pero me pareció verla sonreírme.

Esta vez Alice había tenido razón, ella vendría a cambiar por completos nuestras vidas, aunque nos hayamos conocido de alguna manera peculiar, pero ahora sabia que no se necesitaba ser Alice o como ella, para saber que mi vida no seria la misma con la llegada de Isabella Swan a mi vida.

.

.

.

(…)

* * *

**:OO dioss! diganme quien escapariaa asustada sabiendo qe los Cullen la adoptara?? XD yo creo qe nadiee vdd? se qedarian sentaditas como niñas buenas esperando pacientemente en la puerta XDD bueno kien sabee!! **

**buenoo que mas hubiera querido haberlo hecho mas laaaaaaaaargooo y mas emocionante este capi pero esque por azares del destino y tener una amiga tipo Alice, que cuando pone su carita tierna no puedas negarle nada, sin saber ni como ni cuando, estos siguientes tres dias estare en un retiro para jovenes O.O soy una chica vampiro, me quemare al entrar??? XDD jaja no claro que no soy humana igual que Bella si no es que mas pero buenoo...y otraa cosa quee aaarrggg ¬¬ me fui a cortar mi pelo larguitO tipo rose, (bueno no tan largo) peeroo aaaarrg la señora me lo corto chicquito u.u casi lloreee pero me aguantee...poes ya que le hacia ni modo que me lo peguara vdd??**

**buenoo mee despido de uds, aunke este con cara de WTF por lo del retiro (no se que hare 3 dias sin leer ni escuchar musica ni escribir u_u) y con muchaa trsitezaaa, enojo y desesperacion por mi pelooooo muuy cortadoo **

**see que uds me animaran cuando leea sus reviews, please ayuden a una escritora desolada y triztee con miles de sentimientos encimaa, como yoo.... SOLO DEJEN UN REVIEW y animenmee...si no mas me tardare en escribir el sigt capi, poes tengo otras 2 historias que actualizar...**

**las quiero...cdnsee..ciaOO;;Stephie'Cullen**


	4. Como Familia

**hOlaa! uuffsss sigloss de ausenciaaa miaa.. y lo sientoo no sabeen los deseperada que estaba por subir este capitulo.. varias ya lo esperabaan y aqui estaa, disfrutenlO ;)**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Por fin salimos de ese hospital, todos estábamos muy emocionados con la presencia de Isabella. Mi madre, maternalmente, paso uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, ella temerosa se tenso pero al ver la sonrisa sincera y amorosa de mi madre, poco a poco se relajo. Alice, hablaba y hablaba sin parar, al parecer no caía en cuanta que Isabella, no la escuchaba, algo que mi hermano Emmett & yo le envidiábamos un poco. En cambio, Emmett, intentaba poder comunicarse con ella por medio de las señas, pero como no se las sabia del todo bien, pues le era muy difícil por lo que Isabella no llegaba a entenderle mucho, ella solo ponía caras entre diversión y confusión, pero de repente por los ademanes exagerados que daba Emmett, ella se asustaba y trataba de refugiarse en los brazos de mi madre. En cuanto a mi, bueno yo…solo la miraba, pero ella sentía mis miradas y me cachaba viéndola, yo solo atinaba a sonreírle apenado, ella solo hacia un esfuerzo por sonreírme pero algo en ella se lo impedía.

Alice seguía caminando frente a nosotros, hablando y hablando de las futuras salidas a compras que tendrían ellas dos y Emmett, bueno el seguían con sus ademanes.

-Cielos, esto es más difícil de lo que creía-se quejo-Oye Isabella, ¿no sabes leer?, me es más fácil si tú lees mis notas y así entendernos-le cuestiono, ella solo miro confusa a Emmett y se giro a Carlisle en busca de ayuda.

"_El intenta comunicarse contigo, pero no sabe hablar a señas como Esme, Edward & yo_" en señas mi padre pudo decirle lo que Emmett había intentado hacer con ella desde que había salido de la habitación. Aun seguíamos caminando por el estacionamiento.

"_Si se leer y escribir, no te preocupes Emmett"_ tanto mis padres, como yo nos sorprendimos de lo que a señas ella había comunicado.

Alice & Emmett, nos miraban como si tuviéramos dos cabezas, pues ellos no entendieron nada.

-¿Qué dijo?-al fin hablo Alice.

-Dijo que ella, sabe escribir y leer, para que Emmett se pueda comunicar con ella-respondió mi padre.

-¡Que niña tan inteligente!-la abrazo mi madre. Y en efecto, estaba de acuerdo con mi madre, ¿Quién lo diría? Al menos seria un poco más fácil para ella comunicarse con los dos cabezas duras de mis hermanos.

-Woow, ya sabia que mi hermanita nueva era inteligente como yo-se emociono Emmett-Bien, ahora que tenemos una nueva forma de comunicarnos, yo muero de hambre, así que vayamos a comer, que por cierto debo pasar por Rosalie y su hermano Jasper, ellos también quieren conocer a Isabella.

-Bien-dijo mi padre-Ve por Rosalie & Jasper, y te veremos en el restaurante _La Bella Italia_-mi hermano asintió y se fue.

-Papa, ¿podemos Isabella y yo irnos en el auto de Edward?-mi padre asintió.

-Pero eso si Isabella, quiere.

-Edward, puedes preguntarle si quiere venir con nosotros, por favor-pidió Alice, con cara de borreguito.

-¿Yo?

-Si, sabes que no siempre estará mi papa, para poder traducirnos las cosas y aparte de el, tu eres el que mas sabe sobre las señas y así, por favor-bufe.

"_Isabella, ¿te gustaría venir con Alice y conmigo, en mi auto?"_ le pregunte, ella miraba detenidamente mis manos para entender que era lo que le estaba diciendo. Una vez que acabe, me miro fijamente a los ojos, dejándome ver sus lindos ojos color chocolate. Antes de contestarme se giro hacia mi madre, la cual le sonrió, después miro a mi padre, el cual también le sonrió y asintió para darle confianza. Después de mirarme por varios segundos, ella asintió y dio unos pasos hasta mí para dejarme saber que me seguiría hasta mi auto. Alice solo daba saltos y aplausos como una niña pequeña.

-Si recuerdas como llegar, ¿verdad Edward?-me pregunto mi padre, asentí.

-Pero como quiera te sigo-asintió y guio a mi madre hasta su coche. Y yo a Alice e Isabella, al mío.

Llegamos hasta mi volvo, abrí la portezuela del asiento del copiloto.

-Sube tu-empujo a Isabella, la cual me miro sin saber que hacer yo le regale una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que sin querer sus mejillas se tiñeran de un lindo color escarlata.

Cerré la puerta una vez que se subió. Por lo que me dispuse abrir la puerta de atrás para que Alice se subiera. Pero ella me miraba con una cara juguetona.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte, ya que no dejaba de mirarme.

-Nada-rodee los ojos, se subió y cerré su puerta. Gire por atrás del auto y me subí hasta el asiento del piloto.

Introduje, la llave en el contacto y así encendió mi coche. Ya que habíamos salido del estacionamiento, seguí el Mercedes negro de mi padre hasta el restaurante. El camino hasta ahora había sido tranquilo, si no contábamos las constantes miradas raras que nos daba mi hermana a mí y luego a Isabella. La luz del semáforo se cambio a rojo, por lo que me detuve a esperar la luz verde.

-Edward pregúntale si tiene un sobrenombre-pidió Alice.

-¿No crees que ya deberías aprender las señas?-la mire por el retrovisor, ella atino a sacarme la lengua, pero aun así le pregunte a Isabella.

Con delicadeza toque su hombro para poder llamar su atención, ella se giro dejándome ver que sus mejillas aun estaban sonrojadas, eso la hacia verse adorable.

"_Alice, le gustaría saber si ¿tienes un sobrenombre?"_ le cuestione. Ella miro a Alice y asintió.

Alice sonrió e Isabella le correspondió. Sin duda, tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Pero, ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Desde que la vi en el elevador, no dejo de mirarla. Pero yo tengo una novia. Pero…ella me era especial…era…mi hermana, así como Alice.

De su cuello, saco una cadenita donde colgaba una medalla de corazón plateado. Lo extendió a Alice.

-Bella-leyó Alice. El sonido de varios cláxones me hizo recordar que estaba frente a un semáforo, por lo que avance.

-Bella-volvió a pronunciar Alice-¡Que bonito!, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

_Bella, _sin duda ese nombre le quedaba a la perfección ella era una chica linda.

"_¿A dónde nos dirigimos?"_ cuestionó Bella.

"A un restaurante, _La Bella Italia_" respondí, una vez que aparcamos.

Me baje, para abrirle la puerta a Bella y Alice, pero Alice se adelanto, cuando vio que en la entrada del restaurante se encontraba Jasper. Por lo que solo le abrí la puerta a Bella.

"_¿Quiénes son ellos?"_ señalo a Rose & Jasper.

"_Ellos son nuestros amigos"_ asintió _"Ella se llama Rosalie y es novia de Emmett"_ los señale, Emmett la saludo desde donde estaba, Bella solo le agito la mano una vez. _"El chico es Jasper, hermano gemelo de Rosalie y amigo de Emmett y mío"._

Seguimos caminando hasta donde estaba mí…nuestra familia.

-Jasper, mira ella es Bella, nuestra nueva hermana-presento Alice a Bella.

"_Un placer Bella, soy Jasper"_ saludo Jasper, comunicándose en señas con Bella, cosa que Alice le sorprendió.

"_Un gusto Jasper"_ le señalo Bella.

-Genial, todos saben comunicarse a señas menos yo-Emmett a veces parecía un niño.

"_Hola soy Rose" _por su comportamiento Rose mantenía la cortesía hacia Bella, pero conociéndola como es, sabia que no era del todo del agrado de ella. Al parecer los únicos en darnos cuenta de ese comportamiento solo fuimos, Rose y yo.

"_Un gusto Rose"_ sonrió.

Rose solo me miro esperando a que hablara o algo así, pero claro que no lo haría frente a mi familia.

-¿Bella?-cuestiono mi madre.

-Así es mama, ella nos mostro una medallita donde tiene grabado su nombre Bella-contesto Alice, mi mama a señas le dijo a Bella que era un nombre muy hermoso y Bella como ya se miraba costumbre se sonrojo.

-Bien, entremos que muero de hambre-se quejo Emmett.

-Emmett cuando no mueres de hambre-le dije.

Jasper, Alice & yo nos reímos. Bella, solo siguió caminando sin entender nuestra diversión.

Pasamos al restaurante donde una chica nos recibió, mi padre dio nuestro nombre dando a conocer que teníamos una reservación. Nos guio hasta nuestra mesa.

-¡Aquí es! mesa para 8-sonrio.

-Gracias-dijimos al unisonó.

Mi padre, retiro la silla para que mi madre tomara asiento, Jasper a Alice y Emmett a Rose, por lo que me tome la libertad de hacer lo mismo para Bella, ella me sonrió y tomo asiento. Simplemente era una chica que a pesar de haber tenido una vida dura se miraba llena de paz y quietud. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa, donde solo se dedico a mirar a su alrededor.

"_Bella, ¿Te gusta el restaurante?"_ le pregunto mi padre.

"_Si, es muy bonito"_ respondió a señas.

"_Me alegra saber que te agrade, la comida italiana de aquí es exquisita"_ Mi padre hizo ademan de besar sus dedos cuando dijo "exquisita" cosa que a Bella le causo gracia.

Varios minutos después un mesero vino a traernos los menús. Pero a lo menos Emmett & yo nos dimos cuenta de las miradas que le daba a Bella.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo en especial?-se refirió solo a Bella. Ella solo lo miro y después a nosotros en forma de ayuda.

-No gracias-contestamos Emmett y yo. El chico quito su mirada de Bella, solo asintió y se fue. Pero el vestido que Bella portaba, la hacia verse muy hermosa. Pudimos darnos cuenta que no solo el mesero, la miraba, si no también varios hombres presentes en el restaurante.

-Solo tráenos unas _limonatas- _pidió mi padre, en italiano.

-No me digan ya empezaran su papel de hermanos celosos-comento Rose.

-Bebe, Bella no escucha-nos defendió Emmett-así que como buenos hermanos que somos contestamos por ella-todos reímos -Además, Bella nos miro en modo de ayuda, no se comunicarme con las manos, pero si nos comunicamos mentalmente-rodé los ojos y todos volvieron a reír. Bella solo se limito a ver su menú y me sentí mal por ella, por que pareciera que el no poder escuchar de que hablábamos la hacia sentir excluida. Así que le comencé a hacer platica.

"¿Sabes que ordenaras?" puse mis manos frente a ella. Negó.

"Bueno te recomiendo la Lasaña, esta deliciosa" me sonrió.

"¿Lasaña?" me cuestiono ladeando su cabeza.

"Una clase de pasta, pero esta deliciosa" señale "Pediremos una, la pruebas si no te gusta pedimos otra cosa, ¿Te parece?" Bella solo asintió contenta.

Ella siguió viendo el menú y yo me gire hacia mi padre, el cual estaba viéndonos. Solo me sonrió y yo a el.

Minutos después llego el otro mesero.

_-¿pronti per ordinare?-_ (¿Listos para ordenar?)

-Yo quiero _pasta alla bolognese_-ordeno Emmett.

-A mi también-dijeron Jasper & Alice al unisonó.

-Yo quiero…-hablo Rose- _Duck A l'arancione_- (Pato a la naranja). Ordeno y sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo para llamar la atención.

-A nosotros nos traes _Petti di pollo con vino e salsa di senape-_ (Pechugas de pollo con salsa de vino y mostaza). Ordenaron mis padres.

Por ultimo se giro a Bella & a mi.

-Lasagna con carne, per noi, per favore-(Lasaña con carne, para nosotros, por favor).

-_Nel momento in cui portiamo i piatti-_ (En un momento les traemos sus platillos).

-_Grazie_-(gracias) dijimos al unisonó.

Me gire a Bella y ella nos miraba confundida.

"_Ordenamos en Italiano"_ le respondí. Se sorprendió.

Después de que el mesero se retirara, nosotros empezamos a platicar varias cosas, pero más que nada Emmett comento sus anécdotas en la escuela, todos estábamos riéndonos a excepción de Bella, por lo que en varias ocasiones entre Jasper y yo, le explicábamos las cosas a señas. Era cuando Bella, se sentía parte de nuestra familia.

Por fin trajeron nuestra comida, nos pusieron el platillo de cada quien frente a nosotros. Pusieron un plato grande de Lasaña frente a Bella y otro frente a mi.

-_Buon appetito_-(buen provecho).

-_Grazie_- volvimos a decirles.

Íbamos a empezar a comer pero Bella solo miraba su plato.

"_¿No te gusto?"_ le pregunte.

-Edward, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mi madre.

"_Si, pero estoy acostumbrada a orar antes de comer"_ me confeso _"¿Se…molestaran..Si..Lo hago?"_ negué.

-Ella dice que antes de comer ora por los alimentos-respondí-¿Pensaba que si se molestarían si hace eso?

-Dile que no-contesto Alice-Nosotros debes en cuando lo hacemos.

"_¿Bella me permitirías el honor de orar?"_ le pregunto mi padre, Bella asintió.

Entonces, Bella entrelazo sus manos, todos la imitamos, pero sin cerrar los ojos.

-Dios, gracias por permitirnos estar aquí en familia compartiendo la mesa, y con la bendición de tener a una nueva integrante en la familia…-

-Amen-dijimos todos. Algo que no pase por desapercibido fue que ella, miraba detenidamente los labios de mi padre, era como si estuviera leyéndole los labios para saber que era lo que dijo.

Probó su comida y al parecer le gusto, pues me agradeció. Una vez que terminamos de comer, vino el mesero y retiro los platos.

"_¿Te gustaría algún postre?"_ pregunto mi padre. Ella solo negó, después de que no se acabo su lasaña no creía que le cupiera mas comida, en cambio mi hermano Emmett pidió para llevar un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Mi padre pago la cuenta, ya que se negó a que Emmett o yo la pagáramos y con eso salimos del restaurante.

-Chicos iré a dejar a Rose & Jasper a su casa, ¿vienen?-pregunto Emmett.

-Si-contesto Alice-Vamos Edward dile a Bella-

"_¿Te gustaría ir a casa de Rose & Jasper?" _asintió.

-Váyanse con cuidado-ordeno mi padre-Su madre y yo iremos por unos últimos papeles de Bella y nos veremos en casa-

-Claro papa-se despidió Alice. Mis padres, se despidieron de todos nosotros pero en especial de Bella.

Estaba clara la distribución que nos hizo Alice. Rose, Emmett, Jasper & ella se irían en el Jeep de Emmett, dejándome a Bella y a mi solos en mi volvo. No me molestaba ir a solas con ella pero no sabia de que mas hablarle. Pero, cuando Jasper le explico como iríamos me pareció ver un pequeño sonrojo al saber que ella y yo iríamos solos en mi auto. Escolte a Bella hasta mi auto y nos subimos. Emmett se fue al frente y yo lo seguía por detrás.

Cuando casi llegábamos, a la casa de nuestros amigos, Bella admiro con sorpresa la casa de los Hale, sin duda, tenían una casa grande parecida a la de nosotros. Pues no era por ser presumidos o algo por el estilo, pero la familia de los Hale y la nuestra, eran unas familias de buen estabilidad económica, y eso jamás se nos subió a la cabeza. Bueno claro hay sus excepciones como Rosalie.

Bajamos del auto, donde Bella fue, técnicamente arrastrada, por una muy efusiva Alice. Ella quería mostrarle toda la ropa nueva de Rosalie. Solo nosotros tres nos quedamos viendo muy divertidos la escena, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Bella nos dirigió una mirada de ayuda, pero con esas dos tratándose de moda, no podíamos hacer nada.

-Valla, si que Alice esta muy emocionada con Bella-comento Jasper.

-Si, es como su nuevo juguete de modas-afirme.

-Pobre Bella, saldrá corriendo de nuevo-rio Emmett.

-¿De que hablas Emmett?-le cuestiono Jasper, mire a Emmett reprobatoriamente. Jasper esperaba alguna respuesta-Chicos saben que pueden confiar en mi, pero si no me lo quieren decir lo entenderé de todas maneras.

-Veras, cuando llegamos al hospital le dieron la noticia de que había sido adoptada y la pobre se espanto tanto que salió corriendo de la habitación, tardaron minutos en encontrarla-conto mi hermano.

Con ese relato, recordé como fue que la había conocido, la pobre estaba muy asustada. Recordar sus bellos ojos chocolates con lágrimas en los ojos y el miedo escrito en ellos.

-¡Uy! Pobre Bella, pero es normal-agrego Jasper-Digo que la adopten así nada mas sin conocerlos y previo aviso, pues era de lo mas natural que ella saliera espantada-concorde con Jasper-Pero si me permiten decir, yo la veo muy tranquila, creo que se acoplo muy bien a su familia.

Seguimos platicando, camino a la entrada de la casa. Una vez que entramos no vimos rastro alguno de las chicas. Y eso me empezó a preocupar un tanto.

-Oye Jazz, ¿pasare a tu cocina a tomar unos cubiertos y comerme mi pastel de chocolate, te molestaría?-el glotón de mi hermano iba comiéndose el betún del pastel con los dedos.

-claro que no Emm-rio mi amigo.

-De seguro han de estar arriba en la habitación de Rose-comento Jasper a mis espaldas.

-Disculpa-me gire hacia el.

-Que no te preocupes por ella, están juntas y sabiendo que mi hermana se compro mucha ropa no saldrán de ahí en un par de horas-comento sentándose en el sofá y tomando el mando de la televisión.

-Como si no las conociera-nos reímos.

Me senté a un lado de el, cuando en un canal estaban pasando un partido de futbol americano. Minutos después llego Emmett con un plato donde llevaba su pedazo de pastel.

-Dios Emmett ¿Cómo puedes seguir comiendo?-le pregunte.

-Mira hermanito cuando haces mucho ejercicio…tu ya sabes como-se limito a sonreír pícaramente, lo cual Jasper y yo solo rodamos los ojos-se pierden muchas calorías, deberás deberían intentarlo-sugirió.

-Bueno tu no Jasper-se puso serio.

-¿Por…?-lo miro mi amigo con una ceja levantada.

-Pues con mi hermana no te metas, o por lo menos sin que me entere-respondió, causando que el pobre de Jasper se sonrojara. Emmett & yo solo soltamos una sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar eso de su hermana y de mí?-nos pregunto tratando de ver el juego, pero sabia que estaba demasiado nervioso como para vernos.

-Bueno, esas sonrisitas y esas miraditas no son por nada ¿o si?-le siguió preguntando Emmett. Comenzamos a reír, cuando creí escuchar unos pasos de las escaleras hacia la sala de estar.

-Vamos Bella te ves muy bonita-alcance a escuchar la voz de Alice.-Enserio Bella, no mentimos- Pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fueron unos quejidos de esfuerzo e inconformidad. Poco a poco los pasos estaban mas cerca.

-Chicos-llamo nuestra atención Alice.

Quitamos nuestra atención de la televisión solo para ver al duende de mi hermana parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Quiero que admiren a esta nueva Modelo-comento Alice, para desaparecer de la puerta, nosotros levantamos nuestras cejas y nos miramos unos a otros.

-Vamos Bella, deja de hacerte la difícil-exclamo mi hermana.

Y segundos después, Bella estaba parada frente a nuestros ojos, con sus cabellos castaños sueltos y cayendo en cascada por un hombro y su espalda. Vestía unos shorts de cuadros azul con blanco, que dejaban ver sus piernas largas, una blusa azul, que se le adhería al cuerpo dejándonos ver que tenía una linda figura y unas sandalias blancas. ¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando? Ella es mi hermana, y nada más.

-Woow Bella, hermoo…o rayos no me va entender-exclamo Emmett-Oye Jasper, ¿no tienes papel y pluma?-pidió mi hermano.

-Por supuesto Emm, sobre la mesa hay unas hojas y ahí-señalo un cajón de la mesa donde descansaba una lámpara-tiene que haber plumas.

Emmett, rápidamente lo abrió y saco un lápiz y tomo una hoja, se apoyo sobre la mesa para escribir su mensaje y en cuanto término camino hasta Bella. Le tendió el papel y ella lo tomo. Fuera lo que Emmett escribió hizo que las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaran y le diera una leve sonrisa. Alice, tomo otra hoja y el lápiz que traía Emmett, y escribió otro mensaje para Bella, pero en vez de que se sonrojara o riera la miro con unos ojos de suplica.

-No Bella no me mires así-le reprendió.

Bella aun portaba las hojas que mis hermanos le habían escrito. Y comenzó a hablarle en señas a Alice.

"_Alice es muy lindo de tu parte que me quieras comprar ropa pero… no soy una muñeca para… cambiarme tantas veces"_ Jasper & yo comprendimos cada seña que realizo Bella y nos soltamos a reír. Alice la miraba ceñuda intentando entenderle.

-Edward ¿que dijo?-se giro a mí.

-No le gusta que la cambies tanto, que no es muñeca-respondí. Emmett soltó sus sonoras carcajadas ante la cara de indignación de Alice.

-Pero Bella, creí que te gustaría todo referente a la moda-dijo Alice. Más nos reímos, así que a Alice no se le había cumplido tener alguien parecida a ella, una hermana compulsiva por las compras.

-Por favor Alice, déjala en paz, si no le gusta que la cambies tanto, no tienes por que ponerte así-Alice bufo-¿No es así Emm?-le pregunte a mi hermano, pero este ya no estaba comiéndose su pastel si no a Rosalie a besos.

-¿Podrían hacer eso cuando no este presente?-comento Jasper. Pero ninguno de los dos contesto, pues sus bocas estaban un tanto ocupadas. Jasper tomo el plato de Emmett y se disponía a dirigirse a la cocina.

-Te acompaño Jasper-sugirió mi hermana. Y se fue detrás de el.

"_¿Alice esta enojada conmigo?" _me pregunto Bella un poco triste.

Negué con la cabeza _"Es solo que ella creía que te gustarían las compras tanto como a ella"_ la anime.

"_Creo que la decepcione"_ la cara de Bella era de tristeza _"seria mejor que no me adoptaran yo sabia que esto pasaría"_ varias lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso de sus ojos _"no debería…"_ no la deje terminar. La tome por los hombros.

Con mi mano levante su rostro para que me viera _"Claro que no, así es Alice, créeme, poco a poco iras conociéndola, mientras tanto no pienses eso de acuerdo",_ limpie sus lagrimas causando un leve sonrojo. Le sonreí, a penas iba a decirle algo cuando Alice hizo su aparición.

-Edward, vámonos, quiero enseñarle a Bella su nuevo cuarto-me gire hacia mi hermana y asentí, sin duda Alice jamás dura tanto tiempo enojada.

-¿Dónde esta Emmett?-me encogí de hombros.

-Con Rose-rio-Puede irse solo, porque tardaríamos horas y golpes si los intentamos separar-En eso tenía razón.

Nos despedimos de Jasper, también de Rose & Emmett, pero la verdad dudo que nos hayan escuchado.

Caminamos hasta mi volvo, nuevamente abrí las puertas para Bella & Alice. Una vez que ellas entraron, me subí yo, y emprendimos el viaje hasta la casa.

-Que bonito Crepúsculo-exclamo Alice.

Al llegar a casa, Alice se bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta de Bella y enseñarle toda la casa.

-Ven Bella-tiro de ella.

Bella quedo sorprendida con la casa que teníamos.

"_Que bonita casa tienen"_ señalo.

"_Solo por que has visto esta"_ conteste _"espera a que veas la casa que tenemos en Forks, esa si es una bonita casa"_

Caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa, al abrir la puerta nuestros padres estaban ahí esperando por nosotros.

-Hola chicos-nos saludo. _"Hola Bella"_

"_Hola"_ respondió Bella.

"_Bella ¿que te parece si vamos a ver tu nuevo cuarto?"_ le pregunto mi padre.

Ella simplemente asintió.

Mis padres la guiaron hasta las escaleras, Alice & yo íbamos detrás de ellos.

-Tengo que aprender hablar en señas-se quejo Alice.

-Yo te dije que algún día podía ser útil-se giro a verme y me saco la lengua.

-Le diré a Jasper que me ayude con el lenguaje sordomudo-

-¿Por qué el, me pregunto?-reí, causando un sonrojo en Alice.

Seguimos por el pasillo que da a mi habitación, la de enfrente seria la habitación de Bella.

Inmediatamente Alice, corrió dentro de la habitación arrastrando a Bella tras de ella, mostrándole cada cosa que había en la habitación, y mis padres explicándole a señas lo que mi compulsiva hermana le decía. Bella se sorprendió al ver toda la ropa que Alice había puesto en su armario nuevo, debo decir que hasta yo me sorprendí, era demasiada.

"Gracias, no se hubieran molestado por nada" señalo Bella.

"No es nada preciosa" la abrazo mi madre.

"_Supongo que has de tener sueño, así que te dejamos descansar" _Bella asintió.

"_Gracias Dr. Cullen"_

"_Solo dime Carlisle"_

-Adiós hermanita-se despidió Alice con un abrazo.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo, ya iba camino a la puerta de mi habitación, cuando alguien toco mi hombro, me gire y ahí estaba Bella.

"_Gracias por todo"_ con la tenue luz que salía de su habitación, vi su sonrojo.

"_De nada, Bella"_ pero a decir verdad no sabia de que me agradecía. Me agradecía por lo del hospital, lo del restaurante o por haberle dicho que no llorara en casa de Jasper. No estaba seguro.

"_Que duermas bien"_ me saco de mis pensamientos.

"_Igual tu, descansa"_ e impulsivamente le di un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

No vi su reacción por que me metí a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me tumbe en la cama. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Bueno, seria por que la apreciaba, digo ¿Quién además de nosotros y los Hale, podían llevar el ritmo loco de mi hermana Alice? Además Bella, era nueva integrante en la familia, obviamente la querría igual que Alice.

Me levante de la cama y me cambie por la pijama, pero aun tenia en mente todos los sonrojos de Bella, algo que la hacia verse linda. Tanto de darle vueltas al asunto poco a poco caí en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**aaww! que lindooss vdd? x)**

**buenoo akii terminaa mi capi.. les gustto? si es asi lee pido qe me dejeen un R E V I E W ;)**

**Buenoo se qee nadaa es excusaaa y nada justificaa mi ausenciaa por loo qe ando trabjando en los capiss de mis otraas histtoriaas :)**

**cuidensee.. las quieero **

**ciaOO**


End file.
